1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to a method and system for creating a plausible, minute-by-minute plan for a traveler and particularly relates to extracting texts from relevant HTML pages, processing them and outputting a time ordered list of places to visit. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for dynamic travel plan management by automatically creating travel plans based on a user location and choice of interesting places of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The travel planning involves various stages such as exploration and identifying destinations that are of interest, booking the necessary tickets for transport or accommodation and creating a detailed plan for the entire duration of the trip.
When planning a trip, the travelers often seek/search out what the other travelers to the same destination have done in the past. One of the key pieces of information they seek is the trip plans, or travel itineraries. An itinerary from another traveler who had similar constraints (number of days, attractions to be visited, co-travelers, etc) as them can be of a big help in speeding up/expediting the planning process.
Currently, the travelers need to search through a dozens of different websites, blogs, travel forums and online magazines (collectively, “unstructured web pages”) to achieve this. In all, there might be thousands of web pages that describe the trips taken by the travelers in the past for each destination. This massive dispersion/distribution of information is one of the main reasons why a travel planning at present can take as much as 6-8 weeks.
This massive dispersion/distribution of information also causes other issues such as cataloging and referencing for later use. As there are so many sources, a traveler often has to resort to the complicated ways in keeping track of places of attractions to visit, events to attend, places to eat and to budget for each accordingly.
There are various services and websites that do solve this problem somewhat by providing a large cache of such information in one single place, but they fall short of providing a seamless experience to the travelers willing or desirous to construct a whole individual plan of their choice. A plan is intrinsically more than just a collection of places to visit or a list of restaurants for eating. It is valuable and useful only if the travel plan can incorporate the elements like transit modes and options, routing and order in which the places to be visited. Perhaps most important of all is that a plan needs to exist as a cohesive, “single” unit that is accessible at all times.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system that allows the travelers to plan ones trip in the best possible manner. There is also a need for a method and system in which the massive information distribution problem is solved to a greater degree, making a plan easier and accessible to all as seamless as possible. Further there is a need for a method and system to provide curated, reliable information of different destinations for planning a trip. Still further there is a need for a method and system for rendering easier and portable spreadsheets for listing places to be visited, restaurants for eating and managing travel time on trips. Yet further there is a need for a method and system for formulating a travel plan in near real time based on the received inputs from a traveler to optimize his/her travel plan for that day.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.